The present invention refers to a furniture hinge of the type comprising a hinge arm adapted to be fixed directly or indirectly onto a fixed element of the furniture and a box-shaped element adapted to be fixed onto a door of the furniture, and a first and a second equaliser connecting the box-shaped body and the arm operatively to each other defining an articulated quadrilateral therewith.
Such hinges usually have springs of various types for creating a closure and/or opening restoring force of the doors on which they are applied.
In a currently common embodiment, the restoring spring, of the flexure type, is peripherally wound around a hinging pin of the second equaliser, to the hinge arm and has a first arm abutting against the hinge arm a second arm abutting against a control cam present on the first equaliser.
Hinges of the abovementioned type with a closure restoring force on the door usually require a considerable effort to open the door during an angular excursion of the same, such excursion being extremely limited starting from its closed position.
This leads to an excessive mechanical stress on the spring, due to the fact the second spring arm is subjected to a large camber during most of the opening movement of the hinge and it can have a noticeable opposite camber during the last opening arc of the hinge before reaching the maximum opening of the door.
All this gives rise to an intense stress caused by mechanical fatigue of the spring jeopardising its structural integrity within a short period of time.
Therefore, the technical task of the present invention is that of providing a furniture hinge capable of eliminating the technical drawbacks observed in the known art.